


Golden Thorn

by Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse



Series: Reverse FNAF Worlds [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Bisexuality, Character Death, Crushes, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Family, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, On the Run, Polyamory, Rescue, Robots, Timeline What Timeline, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse
Summary: In another world, Henry is not the kind, loving father we know and love, and William is not the coldhearted killer we know.In this world, things are different, and sometimes the hardest choices are the best ones to make.The Sister Story to Purple Flower.An Evil Henry Emily AU.
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton, Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Michael Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Series: Reverse FNAF Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942021
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Hiding underneath the table, Charlie whimpered. She looked down at her knee, using a napkin to wipe away the specks of blood that were now welling up from the little scrape.

She knew she shouldn't have been running around, but there was almost no one here but her family and the Afton family, no one to bump into by accident. 

What she didn't think about though, was tripping over her own feet, landing on her knee on the rough carpet near the stage. Covering her mouth to not let anyone hear her cry, she had scurried under the table with a left behind, unused napkin.

She wiped her face with her sleeve, creeping out and looking for William. Her dad's best friend, and co owner of the restaurant. He had clumsy kids, and always carried bandages with him. Michael mostly needed them, what with loving to play rough with everyone and everything. As long as Charlie had known him, he always had a few bruises on his knees and elbows.

She spotted the British man sweeping the floor near the entrance, and walked up to him, wincing occasionally. Charlie bashfully tugged at his apron, looking up at him.

William jumped a bit, before looking down at her, bending to her level. "Why the long face, Charlotte? Is everything alright?" He asked, and nodded when he saw her knee. "Ah! I see." 

She sat down in a chair as he pulled a small pink bandage out of his pocket, kneeling down to put it on her. "There we are, Charlotte, good as new." He said with a soft grin. "Were you running around again?"

"Yeah. The carpet near the stage hurts..." Charlie mumbled, "Please don't tell my dad." She looked up with wide eyes, begging him.

William just laughed and shook his head. "I won't. But you should be more careful, Charlie. I'll just tell him that you and Michael were playing rough again."

He ruffled her hair and went back to cleaning. She smiled, but wondered where Michael actually was. He usually was at the arcade machines, taking advantage of his father's special pass to play for free. Elizabeth would be with him too, probably begging him to get her a prize from one of the claw machines. Joseph might be there, or might just be looking at a book in the corner, or playing outside as the last of the sunlight faded on the horizon. 

Passing the tiny arcade room confirmed it. Michael was sitting at one of the machines, Elizabeth watching him from a chair she'd pulled up. They didn't notice Charlie though, it was fine. She didn't want to interrupt them.

Sammy was in the kitchen, listening to the radio and staring off at nothing. He didn't want to be here, no more than she did, but it was better than being at home. Charlie made her way over to the chair her twin had curled himself up in. "Where's dad?"

"Out. He said that he needed to pick something up from a store."

His voice was so flat, something was wrong, she could feel it. Charlie pulled him towards her, giving Sammy a tight hug, he shook a little and held on just as tightly.

"Why don't you go hang out with Mike and Lizzie?" She asked, trying to comfort her frightened twin. Sammy nodded, and walked out of the kitchen.

Where was Joseph? He was younger than Elizabeth at only 4 years old. She, Sammy and Lizzie were all 5. Michael was was 7, his birthday had been a few weeks ago...

Charlie shook her head, she needed to focus. She was supposed to be the responsible one! 

Maybe he had wandered outside? He did that at Michael's party, wanting to pet one of the squirrels outside. 

Charlie stepped out of the restuarant, looking up at the rising half moon and giving it a little wave. The brunette had lots of star themed things in her side of the bedroom she shared with her brother. The moon wasn't a giant star like she thought, but she liked it anyways.

She jumped hearing a tiny, thin wail. It was followed by a thud, and the sound of someone driving a car away. Running around to the back, Charlie's eyes widened in horror.

Joseph laid on the ground, his mouth open wide as if he were screaming. There was a hole in both his throat and his chest, both gushing blood out onto the pavement and pooling under him, soaking Charlie's shoes. She shook as she stood there, frozen at the sight. There wasn't a bandage on Earth that could fix this.

Charlotte looked down between her feet, picking up the tiny object between them. A little white button, stained red.

Right off of her father's shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins, but it seems that someone knows something they aren't telling.

Charlie sobbed and wailed as she clung onto William, staining his white shirt with the blood on her shoes. William himself was crying as well, something she never ever saw from the usually jolly man. 

There were ambulances and police cars around the building now, looking at Joseph's body and around the area. They had tried to ask Charlie something, but the young girl was in hysterics, needing to be wrapped tightly in a heavy blanket before William had picked her up. 

Sammy, Elizabeth and Michael stood by. Sammy was quiet, his face buried in his hands, Elizabeth held onto her big brother's arm and begged him to tell her what was going on. 

Michael stood, his eyes wide with horror, face white as snow, his foxy mask sitting discarded on the pavement. He stepped closer to his father, who immediately took the young boy into his other arm, hugging both children tightly and crying into Michael's hair. 

Charlie didn't pay much attention to anything else going on after that, she hid her face, wanting to shrink away and hide from the whole world. 

*** 

William watched Henry pull up in his car, eyes wide and getting out without even parking properly, rushing over to them all. "What happened?" He asked. "I went out to get all the kids a treat, and a change of clothes." He gestured to his new shirt and pants, having had to change them after getting covered in cleaner fluid from scrubbing the kitchen. William had seen him leave earlier, way before Charlie had even come up to him for a bandage. 

He shook his head. "Charlotte went outside and... Found Joe... Found Joe dead..." It hurt his heart even saying it, but it also didn't even feel real. His poor son, his poor little boy, gone. 

Henry's jaw dropped. "Oh, oh god... Will, I... I'm so sorry, I... I don't know what to say." He pulled William into a hug, patting him on the back and letting the younger of the two lean on him. "Where is Charlie?" 

"Inside, they're trying to question her, I think. She's in shock, won't stop shaking... His blood is on her legs." He tried to explain. "I heard her screaming, and I rushed out..." 

It was horrid, the sight of the poor young girl on her hands and knees, screaming at the top of her lungs as she shook his son's body. Her hands were soaked with blood, and she had sobbed out the word dead, her poor little brain probably couldn't even fully comprehend what she was seeing, his was struggling too. 

Police were all over the area now, some inside with the kids. 

Oh god, the kids, his poor children. Michael had understood what was going on. Even if he had picked on his little brother, he still loved him. Elizabeth barely got it at all, but William had the sickening feeling that she knew know, considering her screaming sobs when she heard Joseph's name and saw the tiny body hidden by a stained white linen. 

Even the twins, not his own but loved still, weren't taking it well. Charlie was obvious, but Sammy had gone quiet, refusing to talk to anyone, simply hiding in the corner of the building now and shaking his head. 

They both went inside soon enough, Henry keeping a steady hand on William's shoulder. 

Elizabeth sat sniffling with Michael, who was trying his best to explain things to her, trying to wipe away his own tears. Sammy was curled into a ball, shivering and holding onto the soft plush Fredbear that he had left inside earlier. 

Charlie was being spoken very gently to by a few officers, who were offering her things now from a teddy bear to another blanket, one of them even offering the little girl a chocolate bar. Of course, that last one wouldn't work, the child was horribly allergic to chocolate, but all of them were trying to calm her down enough to speak. 

"Honey, did you see anybody nearby when you went outside?" One of them asked, rubbing her back gently. Charlotte shook her head. 

"I didn't... Didn't see anyone... Or anything..." She mumbled. She looked up as William and Henry approached, her eyes going wide for a split second before she practically wilted, her shoulders slumping and her body curling more inward. 

"Hello, Charlotte." Henry spoke softly. "Are you alright?" 

She nodded wordlessly. "Yes daddy." 

Henry stepped forward again, an officer stepping back. "Now honey, are you absolutely sure you didn't see anything? You're not in any trouble, Charlotte, they just need to know if you saw whoever hurt Joseph." 

She looked up her father, shaking her head. "N-no, I didn't see anybody else." 

Henry patted her back, rubbing it a little before adjusting the blanket on her. "There, there, it's okay, Charlie." 

An officer stepped aside with William, guiding him away from the father and daughter. He looked behind him, watching Henry stand up to talk to the others, explaining that he had been out to get all of the children food, and a change of clothes, that he had left while Joseph was still in the building. 

William looked back at poor little Charlotte, who stared back with a hollow, haunted gaze. 

Something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment if you liked it!


End file.
